


No Chance at Love

by Maxbass



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Impregnation, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Spaceships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Miranda enjoys the modification she made on commander Shepard which has turned to her commander to her personal plaything because she tells her that no one will accept Shapard as she is now, especially that redhead the commander has the hots for.Inspired by a video created by DesireSFMCharacters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © Maxbass0573Mass Effect © Preston Watamaniuk, Drew Karpyshyn and Casey Hudson
Relationships: Marcella/Highthorn/Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	No Chance at Love

“Commander Shepard please respond” Marcella says through the communicator but gets no response from her commander while the Normandy SR01 flies in space to meet with a delegation of the Asari, so she tries once more “commander Shepard is urgently needed at the command center!” her communications officer says through the device yet again but no response even after several tries and she starts to get worried. she tries once more and after several tries when she gets a response. 

“I fear the commander is indisposed, operative Miranda Lawson will take over just give me a few minutes” Marcella hears when the communication ends. “Ugh not her” the redheaded woman curses since she has no love for the operative whom she sees as power hungry and arrogant though she has to admit that the black-haired woman has a nice body, especially in that outfit when the operative comes to the command center and starts giving orders for the talks with the Asari and tells them they can come aboard the Normandy SR01 so that some trade talks can take place.

Fortunately things go well though Marcella had to keep Miranda in check during the talks so that things do not escalate and they could finally come to a deal. It probably irks Miranda that the delegation first say their goodbyes to the communications officer and then to the operative with a wry smile but it is the success that counts and the redhead is certain that operative Lawson will claim the success as her own but the communications officer does not care.

“This is so unlike Commander Shepard not to show up and let that witch take over the negotiations” Marcella thinks while she walks towards where her commander’s chambers are and knocks on the door. “Commander? Are you there?” she asks and hears some sounds coming from behind the door followed by something or someone stumbling in that room before it opens. “Yes officer Highthorn? How may I help you?” the commander asks in a strained and exhausted voice. 

Marcella’s heart skips a beat when she sees her commanding officer before she composes herself a little. “I was just worried about you, commander Shepard” the redhead says “after operative Lawson took over it just felt weird to me for you not to be there but everything went alright….in the end” she says with a smile. The brunette smiles weakly when she hears this and says “thank you for checking up on me it is much appreciated and I am sure it partially thanks to you that it was successful knowing how the operative can be” then she looks tired and tells her communications officer that she needs some rest.

When Marcella departs, Sarah Jane Shepard closes the door behind her and leans against the door to steady herself while there is a blush on her cheeks. “She is so beautiful and kind” she thinks and lets out a giggle before her knees buckle again. Slowly she makes it to her bed and lies down on it “curse you Miranda for doing this to me” she thinks before she drifts into a deep sleep.

The next morning commander Shepard slowly gets out of her bed and feels some of her strength returning. There is breakfast standing there on a tray and she wonders for a second who put it there when she finds a note on it which she opens and smiles “you seem to have lost some of your strength when we talked yesterday, hopefully this homemade breakfast will help you regain some of it, love Marcella Highthorn”

“What a sweetheart” Sarah thinks while she starts to eat and drink her breakfast “and a good cook to, she’d make an excellent wife” She eats eagerly and could feel her strength returning. Once she finishes, she cleans the table and takes a shower in her room instead of the joined shower. She lets the water flow over her body and looks down at the cock that Miranda put on her body to replace her pussy. “Only to keep me under control my ass! That skank did it to antagonize me and to have a cock to fuck her” she growls while she holds her thick pole in her hand. 

Her thoughts go to the one that made her breakfast and notices her dick twitching and coming to life. “Wow it is so much harder and bigger than when I was with Miranda” Sarah Jane thinks and brings her hand to her shaft wrapping her fingers around it. The commander’s hand goes up and down while she jerks herself off thinking of the beautiful redhead and comes soon and even harder then when it was with Miranda when she first used her cock.

“Mmm too bad I don’t dare have her see my like this! A freak! All thanks to that cunt of an operative” she says angrily while she cleans herself of her seed as well before she gets into her uniform. She grabs the tray and puts the note in her pocket before she heads out to the cafeteria to return the tray when she sees Marcella sit there with some of the crew chatting. They see one another and their eyes are locked onto one another for a minute before they both break away blushing a little before the commander puts the tray away and heads towards the bridge to take her position from Miranda.

“Seems you have regained your strength commander” she smirks at her and whispers “I’ll see you later at my office”before she heads back to her office. Sarah scowls at those words which does not go unnoticed to the rest of the crew which does include EDI who made some modifications to herself but is well hidden when Marcella comes in and takes her seat next to her. The commander smiles at the girl who makes some light conversation with the android while they await their next mission.

Commander Shepard’s communications device rings and she picks it up and hears the voice of the redhead “I am glad you are doing well again commander, you had me worried” she hears. “Thanks for the food, it did wonders for me” she says with a smile and a wink towards her communications officer who smiles and tells her that she is glad that she could help before she breaks off communications. Though no one could hear their conversation, they could tell that there is something going on between the two of them.

It is the end of her shift and commander Shepard gets from her seat when she gets a message from Miranda to come to her office which sours her mood a bit since she had a good idea of what will happen once she gets there.

“I see you have regained some more of your strength, commander” Miranda whispers seductively while her hand goes over the crotch that she gave the commander. “Time to get undressed commander, you still promised to outlast me last time you came stomping in my office though I am glad at your quick recovery or does a certain redheaded girl have something to do with that?” the black-haired women says with a smirk when she sees the surprised look on the dickgirl’s face.

“Oh commander, it is hardly a secret that you both have a crush on one another” the operative says “everyone is aware of it except for you two but do you really think she would accept you now? Like this?” rubbing that thick crotch which starts to harden from the touch of the wicked woman. Her words cut deep into the dickgirl’s heart and anger flares up again like it did last time. Sarah’s dick starts to rise and Miranda stand there completely naked with her ass up in the air when she finds that fat dick hard up her cunt as the commander starts to roughly fuck her.

A few hours later and the commander is completely drained again but lasted a little longer than the day before. “Mmm I think you are getting better at it though I feel you came already, did you masturbate when you woke up? Did you think of me while you were doing that or someone else?” Miranda grins “oh someone else huh? I think I can guess who but I am sure she will never accept you so you better concentrate on pleasing me” she says wickedly and chuckles when she sees the pained expression on the dickgirl’s face before she dismisses her.

“I hate that arrogant bitch but she is probably right and I should give up on her but did she say that Marcella is interested in me to?” commander Shepard thinks while making her way to her quarters where she buckles through her knees again but at least it was not as bad as before. She sits on her chair when there is a signal that someone is at the door. “ENTER!” she shouts since she is too weak to even open the door and sees Marcella walk in. She looks embarrassed now and quickly sits properly not to give away her disposition.

“I am sorry to disturb you but I saw you stumbling out of the operative’s office looking the way you did yesterday. Might I be as blunt and to ask if there is something going on between you two?” Marcella asks straight to the point which makes her commander gasp in surprise but regains her composure quickly. “It is difficult to explain except that she did something to me which forces me to see her whenever I can though I’d rather not but that is all I can say for now, it is rather embarrassing officer Highthorn” she tells her which is the truth and looks at the redhead waiting for her response.

Marcella thinks about what the commander said and then responds honestly “ok I understand that it might be personal so I will respect that but when you are ready to talk…just know you can always come to me and I will be there for you” Sarah Jane smiles and nods “that is fair enough, I will come to you when I feel I am ready and that you’re able to accept this change” “Fair enough I guess” Marcella smiles and gets up but before she leaves, she gets close to her commanding officer and kisses her on the lips for a minute before she leaves.

Shepard sits there in her chair flabbergasted and her fingers touching her lips where the redhead kissed her. “It seems that at least Miranda wasn’t lying about that” she thinks and blushes when she thinks about how soft those lips felt on hers “that was one thing I did not expect but it makes me both happy and sad since I have no clue how to tell her about this thing between my legs or if I even should but somehow I feel I should at some point in time”

A week passes and commander Shepard gets more and more frustrated by the demands of her operative who makes her come to her office every single night. The only reason she has been able to stomach the abuse, is because of Marcella who provides her with food the very next day which gives her plenty of strength to endure the day and Miranda but it becomes too much for her and starts to drive her crazy which she takes it out on her crew.

The day after that week, it is Marcella who stands up and walks straight to the commander. “I would like to have a talk with you in private, commander” she pretty much demands of her commander who looks at her and nods. The two of them step into the commander’s office where Sarah sits in her chair and gestures for Marcella to speak.

“I know you’re frustrated for whatever Miranda is forcing you to do but that is no excuse for taking it out on the crew” the redheaded woman tells her commander who is taken aback by her forwardness but does appreciate it. “I’m sorry for my behavior, I have to admit it is getting to me, darling” the commander says warmly when she lets out a sigh before she looks at the girl “I would like you to come to my quarters after our shifts and will tell you what I have been holding back for all this time” she tells her and Marcella agrees.

When the girl leaves she contacts Miranda who picks up immediately. “I have a question concerning what you did to me, am I able to impregnate with it?” she asks which gets a chuckles from the operative. “Worried of getting me pregnant all of a sudden?” she says mockingly before she gets back to the commander “yes of course you are able to impregnate someone if you come inside them though like anything else, if you use protection against pregnancy from it happening it will be just effective as it normally would like I have been using it for all this time so you don’t have to worry about knocking me up”

“That will be all” Sarah tells Miranda and cuts of communications with the operative since she got the information she wanted. She was always worried about knocking Miranda up since that incident and being tied to that wicked woman for all her life.

That evening Marcella walks nervously towards the commander’s quarters, she is not sure what to expect but it is some good news at least; since the way Shepard made it sound there is something seriously wrong with the commander. Then she remember how she planted a kiss on her commanding officer, whom she has been in love with ever since she came aboard the Normandy SR1, and it made her blush at her own boldness of that act but she does not regret it. When she arrives at her destination she presses the button to let the occupant know that she is there and then waits for the door to open.

The redhead looks surprised when she sees the brunette opening the door in a bathrobe and it makes her heart beat faster. “Please come in, you look lovely” Sarah Jane Shepard tells her with a small smile on her lips while she watches the beautiful woman enter her quarters and tells her to take a seat. “I’m really sorry about my behavior as of late but it just felt like Miranda had this dagger at my throat and I have slowly been suffocating if it wasn’t you, I would have gone crazy” she tells this warmly.

Then she sits down next to Marcella and starts telling her about that Miranda made some modifications to her because, according to the operative, she was there to keep the commander in check. “So she made an alteration which would do so but also would satisfy her own needs as well as do her so called task” the brunette says with a sigh and building up the courage to show the girl she adored her secret shame. 

She gets up and drops her robe to show her naked body and dick to the girl “she replaced my pussy with a dick and tricked me into fucking her at first and then forced me to. That time you called me to come to the bridge for our diplomacy mission was the first time and she drained me so much, I could no longer stand up and was completely exhausted” The commander tells the officer truthfully and bites her lower lip to let Marcella respond to what she just told and showed her.

Marcella sits there looking at the nude commander and her huge dick while processing what she has just been told. She looks up with her heterochromatic eyes and then smiles warmly “thank you for telling me this and for being honest with me. To be honest I thought there was something far worse going on from the way you made it sound, thought it was a serious disease or deformation but this is not bad at all to be honest. Can we make babies with this?”

That question caught Sarah off guard “we?” she asks curiously and it seems that her officer takes this very well thinking “perhaps I should have phrased it differently since it seems she was worried about me all this time” Marcella smiles brightly and nods before she stand up, to the commander’s surprise she starts kissing her deeply. Sarah starts to kiss back and a tear rolls down her cheek, she feels happy that she got to tell the redhead her secret but also to feel the love in that kiss and her heart starts to beat faster.

“Mmm this feels good and I am so happy now, not only for you telling me this but at the thought that we can make babies together makes me even happier” Marcella whispers after breaking the kiss which makes her commander blush. “You want my babies? You love me that much?” she asks and now Marcella blushes. “Yes I want your babies and I love you very much, ever since I came aboard this ship and saw you…I knew I wanted to be yours, I was instantly in love with you” the communications officer confesses.

“This is a little embarrassing but I feel the same way and also at the very first moment that we met but things got in the way with work and such that I dared not confess my feelings until now” the commander confesses before she kisses Marcella passionately wrapping her arms around the woman and presses her against her naked body.

They close their eyes while they keep kissing one another for a few minutes before they break the kiss. “I was honestly worried I would lose you if you found out, that woman really got into my head good but I am so happy with this result” Shepard tells Highthorn and then asks “will you be my girlfriend?” which makes Marcella tear up this time before she replies with a yes and they kiss for a few more minutes.

“I know Miranda is probably frustrated now at me not turning up but just look at how hard you made me” Shepard giggles while she rubs her hardened shaft against her girlfriend “I just imagined I was fucking you after that first time” Marcella blushes and undresses with her clothes falling on the floor which makes that girlcock throb in excitement. “You’re so beautiful and your body is so hot” the commander says in a heated tone.

“So are you, I am glad we are girlfriends now, time to take this to the next level” Marcella smiles and gets on her knees, her tongue starts to lick and kiss those huge orbs underneath that big girlcock. Her hand goes up to jerk it off and Sarah moans happily now while her balls churn and dick throb in appreciation. “Mmm that feels so good mmm you’re turning me on so much aaah wish you were my first fuck with this dick!” she moans while she sees her shaft disappear between those ruby lips which makes her gasp and her pole begins to leak already into the girl’s throat.

“You’re so good at this mmm making me so hard and hot aaah so much better than that skank mmm I am going to make you mine! Aaaaah all mine oooh I will marry you some day and put a ring on that finger!” she moans and vows out loud which makes Marcella work harder and puts a finger into her moist cunt. “Oooh mmm from the way you’re sucking me makes me feel that you’d like that aaah I’m happy! Time to put that pussy of yours in good use” she shouts and pulls her cock out only to put Marcella with her ass on the table and pushes that shaft in all the way.

“F-fuck so much better than I imagined” the commander moans when before she kisses her girlfriend moving her hips as they start making passionate love. Marcella’s pussy is tightly wrapped around that thick pole going in it so deep making the woman’s clamp tighten on it. “Mmm I am so happy we can be like this aaah I am yours from now on and forever aaah we are soul mates and meant to be together” Marcella moans while her body grows hotter and her pussy wetter.

The commander could feel her orgasm closing in after minutes of lovemaking and asks her lover if she uses protection, when she answers no she wants to pull out. “No don’t aaah I want you to cum inside me aaah I want your babies please!” she begs and moans which makes the dickgirl fall even more in love with her. “If I do then I want you to become my wife and raise our children together as a married couple” she moans and whispers “do you want that? Do you want me to cum inside you to create a baby and become my wife?”

The officer moans while her pleasure filled mind takes in all those words before she gives a reply. “Please cum inside me and I’ll gladly become your wife aaah! Even if you did not impregnate me I would accept becoming your wife aaah! I love you so much!” Marcella moans and screams in utter bliss as she gives herself completely to the woman she has loved for so long now.

This response makes Sarah so happy that she starts to pump her hips faster while she kisses her fiancée deeply until her balls starts to empty themselves into her lover’s womb letting out a huge load of seed into Marcella’s womb. “Mmmm that seals our engagement but I do have a ring somewhere so will propose properly soon when I find it but for now let’s continue making love, I want to be with you as much as I can..I love you so much my fiancée” Shepard says while she bends Marcella over and pressed her lubed up dick against the backdoor of the woman before it enters deeply into that bubble butt.

During all this Miranda was growing impatient waiting on Shepard when there is a knock on her door. EDI stands there and makes her way into the operative’s office. “What is it you want EDI?” Miranda asks when the android looks at her and a huge dick emerges from her neither regions. “I want you to stop interfering between my friends and from now on I will fuck your brains out” and rips Miranda’s clothes off and gives the woman the fucking she so craved for with someone who exceeds her stamina.

The very next day the Normandy SR1 drifts in space keeping an eye out for enemy activity as it surveys this part of the universe when the commander comes to the bridge and looks around when she finds the person she has been looking for. She walks up to her and rummages through her pockets where she finds a small box and looks down at her lover and soul mate who looks back at her. This catches the attention of the rest of the crew on the bridge who wonder what their commander is doing though she does seem in a better mood than yesterday but Marcella did speak out on the behavior so they are a little worried unaware of the change in the relationship between these two.

“Communications officer Marcella Highthorn!” Sarah Jane says sternly causing the redhead to look up before her eyes go down when her commander goes on one knee before her . “Will you make me the happiest person in the galaxy and will you marry me to become my wife?” the dickgirl proposes and she could hear the entire crew gasp in surprise before they look towards the redhead who smiles brightly at this official proposal. “Yes, yes I will gladly marry you and become your wife” she replies and kisses the commander deeply on the lips while the entire crew there come out to congratulate the couple feeling like it was about time these two got together but they did not expect it to go this fast.

“Congratulations, I am happy for you and about time to” EDI says with a somewhat smile on her lips “I’ll keep you know who busy as much as I can, you two be happy now and I expect to be the bride’s maid” she says and Marcella nods. “Thank you and yes you can be my bride’s maid” she says and the android nods at this before she lets the others have their time to congratulate the just engaged couple. 

Several months later at the Alliance Navy the wedding takes place and both brides look stunning in their wedding dressed though Marcella is showing a pregnant belly. The two of them stand in front of the priest who performs the ceremony and thirty minutes later they couple leave as Marcella became Mrs. Shepard-Highthorn and Sarah Jane became Mrs. Highthorn-Shepard.

Months later a cry could be heard coming from the infirmary when Marcella gave birth to their first child while Sarah Jane was there for support and they became a happy family.

The end


End file.
